hiddenshadevillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Takara, Kohaku
Kohaku is loyal to his friends. He has a good attitude towards life and the people he loves. When provoked, or when fighting, he remains level headed and concentrated. The only thing that really gets him upset is the harm of a loved one or any of his people. He is foreword to the point of being blunt at times and is in no way shy or afraid to speak his mind. Kohaku was always the curious and eager to learn type of person. and that eventually led to him wanting to become a shinobi. Appearence Write the first section of your page here. Background Kohaku was born a healthy child in a small town that was near the border of the wind country, but also happened to be a rest stop for weary peddlers, and shinobi going in and out of the country for missions abroad. Due to this, as he was growing up, he had often watched the ninjas and such, and made his best attempts at spying on them just to see what they really were like, having naturally been told only good things about the shinobi of the sunagakure, seeing as they lived in the territory, and bad talking them would have been greatly frowned upon. This would eventually increase his interest in the subject of ninja, seeing as every single time he'd be caught sneaking around, and sort of built up a reputation with travelers who frequented the area, and one day, instead of being sent home when he was caught, a man actually stopped him, and kneeled down to his level, in order to speak, asking the boy why he didn't just become a shinobi himself instead of trying to sneak around and overhear things he shouldn't because he could simply learn for himself what it would be like. The boy had never thought of this, and immediately ran to his dwelling place, shouting excitedly to his parents that he wanted to be a shinobi, and oddly enough, they'd expected it of him, seeing as he was always trying to hang around the ninja that came and went through their little town. Thus, the next few years of his life would be spent working odd jobs suitable for his age, saving up money so that he could go and live inside the 'big city', known as Sunagakure, and eventually enter the schooling system built solely for teaching shinobi. That plus the money his parents provided him, allowed him to go and do just that, gaining a small apartment for himself, where he'd study diligently, and go through a normal life as any student would have, but he'd taken an interest in fans, during one special class that talking about the weaponry used by the village. By the time graduations came, Kohaku had greatly matured, having been subjected to militaristic training and such, he'd just turned thirteen, and felt as if he was ready to take on the world, having obtained a large fan, and being assigned a squad as was the normality for a fresh class of graduating shinobi. But it would seem that he wasn't that good of a shinobi after all, as he began to build up a reputation for repeatedly failing missions, and of course this did not look good in the eyes of the higher-ups, and they no longer sent him out of the village. It had been noted that he didn't have good combat abilities, and anything that might have even had the hint of fighting, his name wasn't considered for, but naturally, it was bad to have a shinobi that only did trivial things such as delivering a package down the street, and after a year of mostly doing E-ranked errands, the higher-ups in the village decided that they needed to increase the efficiency of any ninja that did not meet regular standards, as they believed that people like Kohaku could only slow the village down. Because of this, he was subjected to an experimentation program, mostly against his will, but as a shinobi of sunagakure, his own personal opinion did not matter, and thus he had no say when it came to the matter, but it didn't stop him from saying 'No' initially. As expected, this was ignored, and he was put under the program, where medical shinobi and tacticians examined his abilities, taking note of chakra nature, physical prowess and anything that might have been useful in his specific case. Unfortunately, despite the efforts of the experiments, he continued to fail missions, although his ability in combat somewhat improved, it had become known that he allowed things such as a squadmate getting hurt to get in the way of completing the assignment, or would often fail to protect a package that was to be delivered. This lead to him being officially dismissed from the sunagakure's military force, being dubbed as that one failure in every couple of generations that just would not make a good shinobi, but this action only angered him, as he still wanted to be a shinobi, but knew that now he wouldn't be able to perform as one, and began to look for alternatives to what he would be able to do. He looked to the fire country, wondering if he could go to the hidden leaf village, but even they would not take an ex-sunagakure shinobi, who had even been known for failure in some parts of that country. Kohaku had seemingly given up, his dreams of becoming a shinobi were ruined, as he went back to his small hometown in shame of having been dismissed, this was even worse than him arriving in a small urn, marked with his name on it, if he'd been killed in action. He had brought shame and dishonor to his family, but they didn't turn him away, and instead asked him to begin taking up the family business of trading and selling things to people who passed through the town, and he'd done this boring task for three months, before he started to hear rumors of a new village that was rising up and attempting to make a name for itself. By this time, he'd been trained as a ninja, and even though he was deemed a bad one, he had much better skill when it came to sneaking around and listening to others, thus, this was when he learned about Hikagakure. He seen it as his last chance to be a shinobi, and this time he would not mess it up. Due to his civilian status, nobody could tell him that he wasn't allowed to travel as long as he had the correct passport documents. After a week of secret preparation or so, Kohaku left his parents with only a letter on his folded bed sheets, telling them that he was off to go and live his dream in a new village, and this time he was determined to get things right. Category:Genin